Poison
by 69Moans
Summary: Azula always got what she wanted, but in order to be Fire Lord, she'd need to...dispose of Zuko.  For good this time.  Now if only she could find just the most painful poison to annihilate him with...zukoxaang heavy slash.  essentially PWP


She didn't need to sneak into the kitchen, after all she was welcome here as only a servant could be. She didn't pause, didn't falter, just prepared the evening tea that the Fire Lord always required after a long, exasperating, stressful day of politics. The vial slipped into her fingers, its contents a light yellow hue that wouldn't show, and it was unlikely to alter the taste greatly. Her family would be well off after she was paid. There would always be more Fire Lords, more powerful or competent than the current. She'd served under two already, why not a fourth? She didn't know what was in the glass tube, but she had been told that it was deadly; a poison that caused more pain than anything she could ever imagine. Yes, Princess Azula would make a good Empress she decided. There was little that could get in the way of such ruthlessness. And without the current Fire Lord, others would have no choice but to place the little minx on the throne. She knocked quietly on the door answering the heed to come in. Placing the tray down on the clear space at the Lord's elbow she bowed on the way out. She was just a servant, and no one would ever remember such an unremarkable face in the crowd. She didn't smile or smirk, no remorse crossed her thoughts, she continued through her day, the little vial empty in her right sleeve.

Zuko rotated the tea cup in his hands, allowing the smell to waft up and clear his muddied head. Generals, and governors, and kings, and who knows what else, berated and belittled him hourly, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Tomorrow would be the same, but at least he'd have a couple hours of sleep to help him through it. Taking a sip, he felt a sense of calm spread through him, a calm that only tea could bring him. It gave him the courage to glance at the schedule planned out by the ever competent Mai. He brightened at the next name on the list. He didn't know that Aang was going to visit him today, or even this week. With so much on his plate, Zuko couldn't really blame him for not stopping by often. Apparently his appointment today meant official Avatar business, which although dampened his spirits, wasn't enough to totally bring them down again. He at least _liked_ talking to the airbender, unlike the many annoying officials he usually had to deal with. As excited as he was, he gave little thought to the feeling of warmth spreading through his veins. It was probably just because his friend was arriving in ten minutes. Pouring another cup of tea, Zuko set to finish it off, noticing suddenly that his room was growing rather warm. He frowned as he shed his outer robe, he must have been too occupied earlier to notice the temperature change…

Aang fluttered through the Fire Palace's halls, grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't often that he got to see his Fire Nation companion, and even if the occasion _was_ official Avatar stuff, he would make the most of the time spent with one of his dearest friends. Loping around the corner to the familiar wooden door, Aang knocked quickly and opened it even quicker, eager to see Zuko after such a long absence. The gust of overheated air hit him as he walked into the sauna. It was concerning and after noticing the figure slumped over the mahogany desk, hands burning the wood to charcoal and tinting the air with a woodsy sent, it was rather frightening. In any other circumstance, Aang would how liked and appreciated the smell, but seeing his dear friend collapsed in such a way set his protective instincts into overdrive. Rushing to Zuko, Aang bit his lip, brow furrowing and wondering just what to exactly to do. At the sound of Aang voice, Zuko had immediately attempted to gather his wits about him, but he was sweating profusely and sitting up properly was a struggle, his eyes were dilated so only a thin rim of gold surrounded deep dark black.

"Zuko?" Aang placed his hand between strong shoulder blades, and felt a shiver travel along the leader's spine. "Zuko, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Aang…" the voice was so husky and hoarse that the airbender almost didn't recognize it. _Sensual_… "Aang, it's so hot, I can control my body temperature and…" Zuko moaned softly as Aang started to move his hand in what t_he airbender_ thought would be reassuring circles. "I feel like I'm dying. It hurts so much" Zuko croaked out curling in on himself once more, wishing senselessly that Aang would either stop that infernal rubbing or move his hand up toward the back of his neck.

And then he saw it. Aang was right there, alluring and helpful…all pale skin and soft touches…he stared fixedly at the arrow covered hand placed on his desk for support. What would it be like to _touch_ him? Unthinkingly he reached out, probing at it in fascination before tugging it toward him. It was like some kind of foreign compulsion that he couldn't resist. Licking the tip of one of the fingers, he decided he liked the taste and sucked it in, ignoring the muffled gasp of his captive as he nibbled and licked wanting more.

Zuko's tight grip wasn't the only thing keeping Aang where he stood. It was absurd, but Aang found himself liking the attention, even if he was terrified for his friend, who was most defiantly _not_ acting like his normal belligerent self. "Zuko," he hissed, blood rushing south, "Zuko, what are you doing? We should get you to a doctor or something…ahh…" Zuko was sucking at his wrist, his sleeve having been pushed up his forearm.

The firebender was getting impatient. For _what_ he wasn't sure, but the pain had turned into something more liquid, and even as it hurt it was soothing. Reaching down toward the source of his torture, he realized that he was inexplicably hard. He moaned at his own touch grasping at it through layers of material trying to find some relief. He let go of the hand he'd been holding and pulled the man down, yes, Aang was a man now, and he wasn't resisting, not really. He searched blindly for the younger's lips, licking his jaw and chin before he found it. The cavern was soft and moist and pleasant. He wanted to slam the other down on his desk, papers scattering, and start ravishing him. Stripping him of his robes and burying himself in the other's slick warmth. It would be tight and sweet and oh so satisfying. He could do it too, he was stronger, but somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized it as distinctly _wrong_ to rape _anyone_ especially a close friend. Instead he settled momentarily for dragging the unsuspecting monk into his lap and grinding his hips up into the others.

The feeling of cloth confounded and aroused him, dragging against his member teasingly, but without enough pressure to bring him closer to completion. Panting, he grabbed the orange clad hips and pulled down moaning headily at the friction. As one hand lead a slim hip in their carnage, the other snaked up into the bright clothes and groped up newly formed abdominals before palming a nipple and rubbing firmly, pressing the small bud this way and that causing the body in his lap to twitch even more. Thumbing it, pulling at it and tweaking it produced mewls and moans, and as his grinding pace grew more frantic, he lunged forward, documents falling to the floor as the smaller boy found himself situated on the desk's dark surface, writhing as Zuko's mouth closed around the protruding peak and cloth. Thrusting his hips down stimulating both of their hardened organs, Zuko groped the other's bottom using it to hoist the other up to meet his frantic pace. Feeling the coil of heat in his pit of his stomach, he attached his mouth to Aang's neck, and bit down as he came, shuddering in white ecstasy, semen pulsing into his pants, defiling the red material.

A whimper drew his attention, and he noticed the airbender beneath him was flushed, panting and still hard. Clear minded now that he had found relief, Zuko removed his bruising grip from the Avatar's tight ass and rubbed sensually at the bulge straining against its confines. Untying the drawstring pants, Zuko took Aang's member in his fist and started stroking quick and hard, fickingfingertips over the top to draw out some more alluring moans. Just as he was debating the pros and cons of putting his mouth where his hands were, Aang climaxed, cheeks rosy, lips wet, body arching…Zuko felt the clear headedness he had momentarily attained start to recede. His erection was still dripping precome, and he realized with surprise that it hadn't even gone down momentarily after his intense orgasm. He moaned at the sight of Aang exhausted before him. Why hadn't he noticed how sensual this man was earlier?

"Aang," he called urgently, "Aang please…I want you…"_so badly I don't think I can control myself…_ Swallowing heavily at the thought of burying himself balls deep in that tight heat, Zuko shook his head, eyes clouding over with lust. "Aang," he spoke more roughly than normal.

The monk finally responded to his name, opening both eyes to slits, peering down his body at the dark haired sex god between his legs. "What is it Zuko?" he sat up suddenly, grabbing the other by the shoulders, remembering what he had forgotten in the tide of passion he had given into. "Are you ok? What happened? W-why did you..what did…Zuko?"

Sanity was abandoning the ex-prince as Aang babbled, "I need more." He stated, itching to tear clothes from the concerned boy just inches away. In his current state, there was little holding his inhibitions in check, and he knew with certainty that he didn't want to _hurt_ Aang…he just wanted to fuck. Which, seeing his current mentaliy, would, in all actuality cause _hurt_ to the poor airbender. Hurt being what he was supposed to be _avoiding_.

Moaning in frustration and laying his head on the shoulder in front of him, he was struck by a blot of genius. "Aang," he stated, cheeks flushing even darker, eyes going out of focus, "Fuck me. Please." He clenched his fists in yellow tunic as the other stilled at his request. "Oh Agni, please, I need it so badly…don't want to hurt you." He pulled the other ever closer, kissing him deeply, coaxing the other out of his stupor…

Aang's brain crashed as the sentence left alluring lips. _"Fuck me. Please."_ It had to be the single most erotic thing he'd ever heard in his life. He knew how to, the monks had been pro-homosexuality or heterosexuality. It was all about enlightenment and finding yourself. Feeling the invasion of his mouth, Aang sucked on the appendage, grabbing broad shoulders and trying unsuccessfully to strip the other of all garments. Zuko seemed to get his meaning and tossed clothing off his body like a professional stripper, his muscular form glistening with a light sheen of sweat, hair becoming more messy by the minute, escaping from the top knot and falling down to stick to bared shoulders and rosy cheeks. Aang licked his lips, pulling his own clothes off in record time. His own body had matured, and he had his own set of good features, his own more lithe than the Fire Lord's, but pleasing to the eye. Zuko found himself lusting over defined abs the prominent displayed before him.

"Oh Agni," he murmured, taking Aang's place on the desk, propping up on his elbows. Stroking himself, he let out an almost whimper, a sound that had no place coming from his throat. Reaching for the oil candle that had managed to survive the decimation of his work space, Zuko poured some of the slick substance into his hand, reaching down to slick his own hole and stretch it. "Aang…" he never considered himself very vocal in bed, but it was all he could do to not allow some of the more embarrassing noises from escaping him. Hooking ankles around a pale waist, he pulled Aang between his legs, spreading the remaining oil onto the weeping member positioned just so… "Now, Aang, please…" his voice sounded strained to even his own ears, and he bucked forward enjoying the blunt pressure against his back entrance. Aang didn't go fast, and for that the firebender was glad, he enjoyed the burn of penetration, the way his anus engulfed the head and sucked the rest in greedily, until at last he could feel Aang balls against his ass.

"Move," he demanded bucking up, needing to feel more, to feel the slick pull and push of Aang's cock in his channel, and the way hipbones would bruise his thighs, and testicles slap against his ass turning it red. He wasn't disappointed as the monk jerked back, snapping forward, pushing him further onto the desk. He reached down, gripping the edge of the desk so that he wouldn't slide too far back and let his head loll to the side, gasping at the beautiful friction their two heated bodies were making. Feeling Aang ram into him once again, Zuko felt electricity rush up his spine, causing him to arch, mouth open in a silent scream. _Oh Agni_…"again, harder…" he managed pushing back into the harsh pace they had developed. And damn if it didn't feel good. Feeling himself quickly approaching the edge, one of Zuko's hands fisted his erection, thumbing the tip and brushing up and down from crown to tightening testicles. A few more thrusts and he was falling, come slickening his hand as it continued to stroke, his body shaking in ecstasy, his muscles tightening around the throbbing manhood within him, which continued to pump in and out, it's owner grunting with exertion. He hit that special spot again, Zuko's own cock twitched, still painfully hard and giving no indication of going down. What kind of drug had he been given?

The Fire Lord's brain cells where steadily dying with even lust crazed second. Not only had he come, but he was still hard, Aang's gyrations were divine, but he could tell that the Avatar was nearing his own end as his movements became more erratic. That just wouldn't do at all, the leader decided, pulling his hair tie out and placing it in his mouth.

Growling sensually, Zuko slid back on the table depriving Aang of his heavenly sanctuary. Lunging forward, hair wild around his shoulders, the ex-prince pulled his lover on top of the table, laying him down on the table and straddling the other's thighs. Grinning, cum clinging to his abdominals, Zuko was Aang's own personal sex-god. "Please," he begged, a little upset about being denied orgasm. The grin grew, as the hair tie, which was no long clenched between pearly teeth, found its unfortunate self around the base of Aang's cock. "What are you doing Zuko?" the older responded with a simple nip at his jaw, as he repositioned himself. Gazing hungrily down at his best friend, splayed on his mahogany desk, Zuko couldn't help but feel pleased before dropping himself down on the engorged member teasing his entrance.

Hissing in satisfaction, he repeated the motion, using the toned chest in front of him as leverage. Moaning with an abandon he didn't know he possessed, Zuko enjoyed the enraptured face of his companion. The way the flush spread down pale skin, and blue eyes glossed even brighter, and watched his every twitch and expression. Throwing back his head, he continued slamming himself down on Aang's penis. Oh Agni it was _divine_.

Aang was in rapture. The feeling, the desire he was experiencing, he hadn't known existed. Seeing Zuko like this was something he'd never thought would be so appealing. Hearing Zuko give a hoarse yell, Aang thrust up in reflex, meeting his lover half way, and loving the way he seemed to go even deeper. The make shift cock ring was a pleasant pressure, but it was driving him insane. He wanted to come so badly. But then, watching the other fuck himself, and _use_ Aang for his own please was a major turn on, and the Avatar almost didn't want this experience to end. Dragging blunted nails down muscled thighs, Aang let his own noises free, grunting and moaning along with Zuko. He wanted more, to touch and taste more of Zuko. Reaching forward, he dragged his hand along the long shaft bobbing up and down over his pelvis. The jerk and moan his attentions elicited, were more gratifying than anything else, and brought forth a moan of his own. Zuko was _hot._

The feeling of Aang's hand on him was almost enough to bring him off again,, but as he looked down, still moving, his thigh's burning with exertion, it was the sight of Aang bringing the pre-come from the tip of his erection to his lips that sent him over. His orgasm was a series of spurts this time, that went as far as Aang's pectorals, and ripped a loud satisfied moan from the older man's throat.

Oh good lord Zuko was a good show. Aang cold still taste Zuko's essence in his mouth after his prince came all over him, panting heavily, the contractions causing Aang's balls to come close to exploding with the need for release. "Zuko, Zuko Zuko Zuko." He canted, now half out of his mind with need.

"Yessss." Zuko recovered somewhat, and lifted himself off the hard shaft, moaning in complaint as it left his pliant and willing body. He wanted that rock hard cock in him, but he knew what his partner deserved, licking his lips, he gripped the base just before easing off the dripping elastic band. "I want you to come inside of me." He whispered, "I to feel you burning inside me and the slowly drip down my thighs. Oh Agni I want it."

Aang was speechless, and gulped, watching his Fire Lord position and then bring him the most mind blowing ecstasy he'd ever experienced before. He was cumming before Zuko was half way down his shaft, ejaculating so hard he arched off the desk, and Zuko could feel it filling him to the brim. _Sogoodsogoodsogood_. Zuko shivered with the pleasure of it making sure Aang was softening before lifting off once more. _That was, delicious._ Lay his head on Aang's sweaty shoulder, and feeling come dribble slowly out of his abused anus, down the insides of his thighs just the way he'd wanted, Zuko smiled.

"Zuko?" he grinned, sucking on the shoulder beneath him.

"Hmmm," he asked, one hand going to a rosy nipple, pinching, rubbing and pulling. "What is it?"

A small groan met his ears as he continued his ministrations. "Y-you're still har-ah-d?"

"mmmm…" his mouth trailed kisses up a corded neck, "yeah."

"Another round th-ehhh!-n-ah?" Aang could feel a twitch against his hip and teeth against his ear. He took that as a confident "yes."

**AN: and so this is the ending to my pretty much pointless porn. I noticed a severe lack of PWP within the Zukoxaang fanbase. Not that that's necessarily a BAD thing, but sometimes, yah know…you just want a simple smexing. I hope this was good enough for you. =D**

**Ok but to answer some unanswered questions that may be bugging he hell out of you all I have provided the following explanation:**

"And so tell me again, why exactly my brother isn't dead?" the venom in that voice made the apothecary master tremble.

"Y-your highness. The poison I sold you truly is lethal to any fire bender. T-the only way the poison can be c-counteracted would be for the v-victim t-to be injected w-with copious amounts of-s…"

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that last word." Sharp red nails tapped against the dark wood of the counter.

"S-semen my lady."

Azula's face turned to one of revulsion. Zuzu had _what?_ If what the apothecary had said was true then that meant that her dear brother was _gay._ And…and he was _bottom_ for the shame of their family he could have at least been the top! "oh Zuzu, I never even suspected. What oh _what_ would mother say?"

**Yeah so that's about all. Oh and Katara went bizerk along with Sokka, but they eventually got over it and supported Aang in his sexual exploits. Aang and Zuko are going to see a LOT more of each other, and they probably won't wait as long for the next "official" avatar business. Lol.**

**-69Moans**


End file.
